


I need U

by 1d4gd



Series: Soft!Hoseok is 💚 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys In Love, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Confused Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Confused Park Jimin, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Developing Relationship, Drama, Hoseok thinks Jimin and Jungkook are using him to make each other jealous, Idiots in Love, Innocent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tae is an amazing friend, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS), ahahaah, but u have to read to see if they can all have a happy ending, dominant jikook, if u read my other stories u'll understand why (ahaha), in the beginning they kinda do, is that the correct name, it's implied in the story, junghopemin, submissive hoseok, they work it out in the end, they're all confused at one point, until they realize they're in love with Hoseok too, well except for Taehyung that is (ahah)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok would rather not get in the middle of Jimin and Jungkook’s weird sexual games. But he can’t avoid it, not when they’re so hell bent on touching and flustering him. He believes they’re just using him to make each other jealous but what happens when he realizes that their feelings for him run deeper than the ocean? Can he let himself love and be loved in return? Is he strong enough for it?





	I need U

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this happened because I was watching Jihope and Junghope videos and I couldn't help but notice the trio is always together somehow. Then I said you know what? I will write a fic about this threesome. Oops! (ahahah)
> 
> Hope you like it. Kudos and comments give me life so please don't be shy! Thank you! ❤️

              Jimin and Jungkook had been playing this game for a while. It became obvious, pretty much to everyone, including the fans, just how much sexual tension was brimming between the two vocals. The way they looked at each other, the small touches which would leave them both flustered, the praise. It was all too much but they were both too damn stubborn to do anything about and as a result, the rest of BTS had to deal with two horny teenagers on a daily basis.

Their most recent victim was Hoseok. The literal sunshine was always kind and sweet to his dongsaengs and that was probably why he still wasn’t getting it. It did appear a little odd to him that Jimin insisted they held hands pretty much all the time and that Jungkook seemed to have developed some weird fascination with touching his waist and neck, but he had assumed the kids were just going through a phase. A weirdly erotic phase but a phase, nonetheless.

He tried to act as understanding as possible, but things were getting a little out of hand. He didn’t mind the affection though and when he had finally realized why they were acting this way, he made sure to help them anyway he could. The only problem was he couldn’t figure out why they thought he would be the perfect candidate to make each other jealous. Hoseok didn’t particularly think himself as irresistible but that was perfectly fine with him.

He loved himself and that was enough. He didn’t need to be complimented all the time. But the thing Jimin and Jungkook were doing and saying to him went a little overboard and he was beginning to feel very frustrated because of them. He was doing his best to will his body against any physical reaction, but this was really hard to do when you had two gorgeous men fawning over you. It didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing at the moment, they were always there with him too.

He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt too that they seemed to be ignoring what his feelings about this whole affair might be. They only appeared to care about winning this strange game and Hoseok only wanted some space to breathe. He tried to tell them as much, but this only got him a pat on the head from Kook and a kiss on the cheek from Jimin. He felt like crying at how ‘mean’ they were to him.

Jimin and Jungkook had been plenty smart in their little pastime but they had completely ignored one small fact. Kim Taehyung was a menace when he really put his mind to it.

‘Ok hyung, so here’s what you’re going to do. Pay them back in the same coin.’

‘Huh? What do you mean Tae?’

‘You really don’t know? I say you tease them back. You know how they always say you’re cute but how about you be seductive for once?’

‘I am not sure about that. Chances are I am going to make a complete fool of myself.’

‘No, you will not. Trust me on this. They will do anything to touch if you do what I tell you.’

‘Hold on though. Why am I doing this? I don’t want them to desire me, I am trying to get them together so that they can finally leave me alone.’

‘You’re so innocent Hobi it’s almost sickening.’

‘Hey that’s not true!’

‘Yes it is, and we both know it. Sure you act sexy and powerful on stage but in private you’re soft and submissive. I am not saying it’s a bad thing because good knows how sadistic both Kook and Min get sometimes, but you’re not a fighter baby. You’re a lover and that’s why I say we put that to good use.’

‘I am so confused right now. I don’t get why I should try and seduce Jimin and Jungkook. How will that help them start dating?’

‘I give up. Are you kidding me? Man, they like you too.’

‘No, they don’t.’

‘Yes they do dammit! It’s just that they’re both oblivious idiots and will probably not do anything about it.’

‘So, let me get this straight. I am supposed to follow your intuition and risk getting my heart broken only because you think Jimin and Jungkook might have feelings for me too.’

‘Ha, so you do like them!’

Oops! He wasn’t supposed to confess this, ever. He was so screwed because Taehyung wouldn’t stop until he told Jimin and Jungkook all about his feelings. When did this life became a teenage drama? This was not Twilight. Somebody save him from this. Pretty please?

‘So, what if I like them Tae? It doesn’t make any difference. Jimin and Kook don’t like me and that’s final. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can you please drop it?

‘Alright Hobi but when you’ll realize I am telling the truth it might already be too late. Just don’t regret it, ok?’

‘Of course I won’t but let me be the one to decide it. I appreciate your support, but I need to deal with this on my own.’

The days which followed were quite awkward also because he was avoiding the younger males. What he was doing was not very brave, but his heart felt fragile and he didn’t want to break it so soon. Rejection would hurt too much, and he’d rather be able to hope for just a little longer. Just a little more.

He didn’t delude himself into the others not noticing just how aloof and saddened he felt. Yoongi was cuddling him more than the usual and Jin was constantly at his side, ready to lend a napkin or his shoulder to cry on. Namjoon was frowning a lot, probably because he couldn’t figure out the puzzle that Hoseok had recently become. And Tae, well, he was giving him a knowing look every time he passed by. It was exhausting having to fake feeling fine because he wasn’t.

He cried a lot when no one was watching but did his best to try and get himself together. He wasn’t doing a great job at convincing the others that everything was alright but at least now they stopped trying to console every living minute. He was thankful for their love, but heartbreak was not something they could help with. He needed time to digest so much pain, so they had to be patient with him.

He wondered how things went so out of control in such little time. He wanted his life back, the one where they all laughed and did silly things together. Before feelings got in the way and ruined everything. He felt like a mess both inside and out and couldn’t help but ponder whether Jimin or Jungkook even cared. If this would ever stop being a fun game for them. If they would ever apologize to him for using him like that.

Unbeknown to Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook did care. Way more than they ever let on. It’s just that feelings were always messy, and they made them both feel very insecure. They loved each other long before they even knew what real love was and now, they were beginning to think it was the same with their hyung. They were absolute idiots about it, but they meant well.

If only they could convince beautiful Hobi they wanted him to be theirs. Forever, if possible. Taehyung had promised to help but not even their best friend had been enough to convince their main dancer that they most likely felt the same for him too. Watching Hoseok suffer in silence was killing them. They didn’t want to force him into a choice he might not want to make, but the wait was slowly driving them crazy and it wouldn’t be long before one of them snapped.

It was always funny how the smallest of gestures could start a freaking hurricane. They were at a fan sign and Jungkook and Jimin had made sure to have Hoseok sit between them. This way they could keep him close but also gauge his reaction to their proximity. The older was doing his best to act unaffected but they knew better. His hands were slightly shaking, and he was licking his lips incessantly.

The event went smoothly except for once small incident which broke the dam so to speak. A male fan was refusing to let go of Hoseok. Now that could happen sometimes, but the young man was very insistent and Jungkook felt like punching him a little for holding onto his hyung’s hand so hard. He tried to make the fan let go but he was stubborn.

Their security guards had to intervene in the end because there was no other way. The guy had been removed but Seok had still gotten hurt. He had a small bruise on his arm and Jimin was feeling plenty vengeful himself. How dare anyone touch their hyung like that? This had to end. They were both tired of not being able to claim Seok as theirs.

One shared look was enough to set their plan into place. They made some hasty excuse to their fans about Hoseok being very traumatized and about needing some rest and they pretty much hauled him out of the event room and into the men’s bathroom. They locked the door and tried to get themselves under control. It wasn’t easy because Hoseok looked so vulnerable and small. His eyes were wide and fearful and that was the last thing they wanted.

They absolutely adored their hyung and would do anything to show just how much he meant to them. They approached him slowly, as one would do with a frightened animal, and when Hoseok did nothing but watch them curiously, they pounced. The maknae grabbed him by the waist and pressed their lips together. There was no hesitation in his moves and Seok couldn’t help but wonder where he got the practice from. He was a really good kisser and Hoseok was slowly melting under his ministrations.

Not to be left out, Jimin pressed himself to his back and began leaving kisses all over his neck. His body was trembling in anticipation, but his heart needed answers. He tried to create some distance, but it was useless. He could tell they wouldn’t let go anytime soon and he was secretly pleased for being desired in such a way. Still, they were at an event and on top of that, he didn’t know whether to trust his heart or not.

What if they were playing with him again? He couldn’t bear the thought of being used and then discarded. He wanted their love and not only their touch.

‘J-Just stop for a second. We n-need to talk.’

‘We really want you hyung. Can we leave that for later?’

‘N-No. You can’t just k-kiss me like that and then act as if this is something we’ve been doing for years. You don’t really w-want me, remember?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Exactly that. I am nothing but a toy to you. You used me to make each other jealous and when I stopped being useful, you stopped looking for me.’

‘What? No! We were just confused because we had been convinced for so long that we would never get to be together but then things happened, and it didn’t take us long to understand that we wanted you with us too. You complete us Hobi, you really do. You always know how to make Minie feel better when depression gets the best of him and you’re so good at building my confidence back up. We’re terrible at feelings but we really hope you can find a way to give us a chance. All we want is to love you. With everything we have.’

Everything sounded so wonderful but Hoseok was terrified. He was not sure he could risk his heart like that. Jimin and Jungkook were perfect for each other and once they would realize he was nothing but an unwelcome third wheel they would begin despising him and he didn’t feel strong enough to deal with that. Their friendship was too precious to ruin it because of some physical attraction. It would eventually pass and then Seok would get his two closest friends back.

‘None of you is thinking straight. Really you have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Seriously hyung? You know how we felt when we saw that fan touching you? We wanted to rip him apart for even daring to touch you. I am not saying that’s what we should have done but we love you too much to want to share with anyone else. We want you to be ours.’

‘This is not love but lust. Once the desire disappears, you’ll start hating on me for deceiving you. It’s better if we pretend this never happened.’

‘No! I am not giving up on you and I know for a fact Jiminie isn’t either. You might be stubborn but we’re so much worse. We will keep saying it to you until you believe us. We love you. This will never end. We want you to be ours for a very long time. Forever if you let us.’

‘I-I…y-you can’t be serious! How can you want someone like me? You’re both so beautiful and talented and I-I…’

‘You’re even more beautiful. And our talent is no match for yours. You’re perfect Hoseokie and if you let us, we will show why.’

‘M-Maybe but I-I need time. Can we go slow? Just to m-make sure you won’t become bored of me?’

‘We will never tire of you baby, but I understand why you might feel insecure. We will respect your wish but we’re here to stay. This means we won’t stop until there will be no more doubt in your mind just how much we love you. I want you gasping my name and moaning Kook’s soon.’

Hoseok was done for. He almost couldn’t endure the pain which came with believing the two males didn’t like him. But now, now he knew for sure there was no way he would ever survive their loving. They were his weakness and there was no trace of doubt in his mind they would be his downfall.

His heart and body were never his to own in the first place. He wanted them to hold him and possess him, to show him just how much they desired him. Some people might see it as wrong or sinful, but he didn’t care anymore. The only thing that mattered was being cradled by Jimin and Jungkook. Loving and being loved by them. Now and forever.


End file.
